


Asgardian Delights

by Evvienna



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, King Loki, Loki´s sceptre, Manipulative Loki, Master/Servant, Mischief, Obedience, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Sex Toys, Soldier/Ruler, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Loki´s most loyal female soldiers is summoned to her king´s chamber, being chosen as his amusement for the night, but she demands something of him in return...</p>
<p>This was my very first work in another language, so please look past the unusual writing in present tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Delights

“Bring her in.”  
Loki´s voice, usually matchless in its softness and of an immensely enchanting effect, sound authoritative, almost intimidating. What does he want from me? 

I had been a loyal soldier in his army for years, following his every order without hesitation, and with all the ardent alacrity he could ask for. I only dared to look at him from afar, with a hidden but oh so longing gaze, at my king, my ruler, the most beautiful being I had every come to witness. Sometimes, in my foolish little belief, I thought I saw him looking back at me, barely noticeable, with a certain curiosity, and with that cool and unapproachable aura that aroused me so much.

Now, on a very late night, the suns had descended long ago, I am summoned to the palace and escorted there by one I can identify as a member of Loki´s lifeguards. He does not tell me much, only to come quickly, and disregards my questions. I would be brought to the king himself, Loki, where I should receive further commands.  
We enter the palace and the guard´s steps pick up the pace. “Hurry, the king does not like to be kept waiting.” I try my best to keep up with his speed, but the way we are going confuses me.  
I know the way to the throne room where Loki welcomes guests or gathers his soldiers or asgardian folk for festivities, but this is not it. We keep walking though corridors I had never walked before, pass doors I had never walked past. 

I shiver with a feeling I cannot clearly identify. Is it fear? Anticipation? At least that´s what my mind tells me to feel, but evidently, my body is of other opinion. I feel a distinct flashing of lust, being ordered here, in the middle of the night, by the man I dream about so numerously, fantasize about so passionately, the man I wish so much to possess me, not as a soldier or an inferior, but as a woman.

We stop in front of a grand door, a truly impressive entrance, and walk through into a room as the guard´s knock is answered from inside.  
The room we enter quickly proves to be the king´s private chamber. It is spacious, inviting, with tasteful furnishing, on the walls many large paintings and tapestry showing scenes of Asgardian life. Many candles are lit, which creates a dim but warm atmosphere. The ceiling high windows stand opened a bit and a breath of the cool night breeze comes in. Countless stars and planets glow in the distance.  
But before anything else, I notice a discreet but intoxicating scent in the air. It takes away a bit of my unease. 

Loki is sitting on a massive ornate seating furniture, not unlike the one in the throne room, and I am not surprised he chose such an ostentatious chair. It fits his known to be a bit flamboyant character. Even though we are in his private residence, a place where even a king is supposed to relax, he is in his full leather outfit, sitting tensely but in graceful pose, an intent look in his narrowed eyes, lips slightly opened, with a bit of the rosy tip of his tongue showing.

“What do you think, Argog, have I chosen wisely for tonight?” Loki askes his guard, smiling smugly, but not really expecting an answer. Whatever that means, I wonder, even though I slowly get a notion what course this summoning could be taking.  
The guard nods briefly. “As always, my king.”

“Leave us.” 

The guard bows and closes the door behind him, and in the silence of the room, it sounds like a peal of thunder.  
“I will not spill many words, my pet. You were brought here for my pleasure. I chose you because of what an obedient and determined soldier you are. That deserves to be rewarded.” He lets a shameless and piercing glance slowly glide all across my body. “But mostly because I find your appearance to be very pleasing, not to say beautiful. Aaaand…” he pauses to build up even more tension as he grins mischievously, “I heard that you quite fervently love your king.”  
I blush immediately. Had I been so obvious? I cringe. He laughs.  
“No need to act coy. Your bashfulness will certainly be a mere memory once I´m finished with you.”  
He gets out of his chair, pours red wine from a carafe on a little side table into a crystalline cup, and gets back on his seat.

I´m unable to continue looking at him. It is as if he had stripped me of all my protective layers and bared my inner soul, down to my most vulnerable little self, just with a few words.  
“Oh, don´t get me wrong, pet, I will not violate you in any way, but I will do with you as I desire. I will fuck you raw and then send you home.”  
He takes a good sip of wine, not letting his eyes look away from me. “Now undress and start sucking my kingly cock.”

Finally I can manage to breath properly again. Almost being surprised by my own courage, I look up and straight into his eyes.  
“My most gracious ruler, before I start I must ask a favour of you.”

Loki knits his eyebrows, leans back in his seat, obviously surprised too, his mouth closing to a hard line. “And what would that be? Given if I decide to grant you a favour.”  
I move a few steps towards him. “I wish nothing else than to kiss you, like a lover.”  
He chuckles. “I don´t kiss, my pet. I fuck.” He pauses, his jaw still tense. “Now undress and come here. I will not repeat myself.” His tone is harsh.

Desperately disappointed, but not willing to show, I start loosening my belt and take it off, letting my gown slip down my heated body, emerging out of it calmly. I step out my shoes and after finally removing my undergarments, I stand there, completely nude, unprotected, but with my head held high.

Loki looks at me, seemingly enjoying the view. He reaches out his hand, ordering me to come to him, without speaking, but with stern mien.  
I slowly walk closer to his seat, stopping right before him. He rests his hand in my waist, and with a gentle shove, he sets my body into motion to turn on its own axis. I hear him growling deeply, softly.  
“Indeed a good choice you are.”  
His hand slowly strokes from my waist, over my torso, between my breasts, not touching them, but still my nipples harden immediately, over my neck and lands under my chin, which he moves up gently. His thumb glides over my open lips, entering my mouth and resting on my tongue. My lips form around it, but I refuse to suck.  
“Such a pretty mouth… it is one of your best features, pet. And one of your most used tonight.” Again, Loki chuckles.  
All of a sudden he inhales deeply, tilts his head to one side and says in a patronizing tone: ”You know what, my dear, your king is not a spoilsport. I will try something different tonight. You may kiss me if you desire it so much.” He grins.  
My heart jumps at the very thought, but I stay calm. “That is most generous, my ruler.” Still hesitant, I dare not to touch him, though it is all I crave.  
“Well then? What are you waiting for? I´m growing impatient, and believe me, you don´t want me infuriated.”

A little inept at first, I climb on his lap, but once I reach my place and sit steadily, I relax. The leather feels cold against my skin at first, but quickly warms under its touch.  
We look at each other in suspense. I place my arm around his neck and move my face closer to his. I´m almost unable to breathe, the tension and arousal might just burst out of me any second.  
Loki´s skin feel soft, cool, and I caress his cheek before I finally lay my slightly opened lips on his. I feel a bit of hesitation on his side, almost as if he wasn´t sure if he should give in, partake in this new experience. Nevertheless, he gives in, opens his lips to my tongue, lets me swirl it around gently, lets my mouth find his tongue and suck it in with a loud smacking noise. I allow him entry more than willingly, and his tongue grows bolder, dances, caresses, his lips sucking mine into his mouth repeatedly.  
Our kiss breaks for a second; we look at each other again, just as if we both asked for permission, confirmation to continue. After that quick exchange of looks, we again fully melt into each other’s kiss. My body presses hard against his, my hands caress the back of his nape, run though his hair, lightly pull it, while Loki´s arms enlace me, his hands first on my back, then his fingers running down my spine, finally resting on my bare ass, squeezing my butt cheeks intensely. We softly moan in each other’s mouths.  
I feel his cock growing to an impressive size, almost tearing the firm leather fabric of his trousers. He grabs a handful of my hair, pulls me away from his face, and I can do nothing else but smile. I knew he would love this. I most certainly do.

Now I´m willing to do what he commanded in the first place. I slip down from his lap to his feet, and kneel.  
What an irony. I would have kneeled for this man so much earlier and more eagerly than any other being in all the nine realms.  
I try to open his trousers to release his massive manhood, but with trouble, because they are sewed in a for asgardian clothes unusual way. Loki giggles as he sees me work and gives me a little help.  
Within seconds, his throbbing cock leaps out between the parted fabric and stands right in front of my face, as if it was challenging me to devour it whole. It is of such perfect beauty, like carved from white marble, truly worthy of a god. Loki answers my stunned expression with a smirk and nods affirmatively.  
With tender care, I let the big glans slip into my mouth, for which I have to open up quite a little more than expected. Clasping the root tightly, I suck and lick, all the way up from where my hand rests to the tip, swirl around it a bit, suck him into my mouth as deep as possible, teasing him and pleasing him with all the manoeuvres and little tricks I know.  
Looking up, but continuing my delicious task, I can see a delirious king, his head leaning against the chair-back, his fingers clinging to both armrests, his eyes fluttering, almost closed, soft moans of pleasure fleeing from his softly parted lips.

Suddenly I feel the tight grip of his hand on my upper arm, brutally pulling me up on my feet. I stumble back a few steps, gasping for breath, almost falling to the floor. Astonished, I look at Loki, wiping my mouth from my saliva with the back of my hand, holding his stare.  
He swiftly rises from his seat, with a look in his eyes that would have normally frightened me, had I not known that it originates from his uncontrollable ravenousness and his inability to hold back his lust any longer.  
Loki rushes up to me, pulls me close, grabs my face with both hands, his tongue slips past my lips, he moans in a coarse tone and with his full body weight, he pushes me all across the room, onto the ample bed.  
Finally, he comes to stand at the end of the bed, his chest heaving from his heavy breathing, rapidly starting to peel himself out of his clothes.  
Lying on the back, I prop myself on my underarms, watch his every move , my legs only slightly opened, just to give him a bit of an insight. If I have learned one thing tonight, more than ever before, is that Loki is a force to be reckoned with, you never know what pushes his buttons, so I rather not be too provocative or tease him too much. But secretly I enjoy what I think is a rather delicious game of him positioning me for his delight, giving me exact orders on how to move, how to touch him, and me following and doing as he pleases.

What a sight this man is, standing at my feet, now completely naked, his eyes filled with pure lust, with an erection so big and hard it could easily chop down all the forests of Asgard. The thought makes me giggle inwardly.  
A sizzling noise startles me as Loki points out his right hand towards an object by the wall. Abruptly his sceptre flies into his hand and with a triumphant smile he points it right at me.  
“My king, you do rule me already, there is no need to use your sceptre on me. I´m to meet your every, your any demand.” I lower my head in a meek gesture.  
“I know that my pet and you have proven to be both obedient and imaginative. This sceptre though, it will give you unknown sensations, trust me. I am certain you deserve to experience it and you will savour the exquisite feel.”  
Before I can even reply, the sceptre lightens up and I feel an arousing, prickling feeling wandering over my skin, causing me to shiver with excitement. Goosebumps run all over me, my nipples harden even more and I cannot help but inadvertently spread my legs wide, moaning aloud. It feels like the power of the sceptre was aiming right into the highly sensitive centre of my lust, as if it would caress my erect clit with thousands of little hot, acanthous tongues. 

“Please, my king, I beg you, come to me, I want to feel your touch…” I whimper, but Loki refuses, wearing a wide, devilish grin on his beautiful face. What he does though is to change his sceptre into his left hand, still causing me to squirm and writhe on the sheets, as I´m trying my best to fight my orgasm.  
I will not let him win. I will only orgasm once he touches me, not his cold, magical, soulless device, that I promise to myself.

Meanwhile, as I start another attempt of persuading him to come into my arms, I see how Loki, who still holds the sceptre fixed on my body and looking satisfied by the knowledge that he has complete power over my gratification, strokes his enormous cock. Slowly, every stroke accompanied with a little thrilled noise, his eyes focussed on my lust-tortured body.  
“Do you think you have suffered enough, pet?” he asks, sneeringly. “Do you want me to come to you, touch you, explore you, fill you, fuck you? Say it, whisper it, scream it!”  
“Please, Loki, I cannot stand another minute without you…” I moan, so desperately hoping he will answer my prayer, reaching my hands out for him.  
His face darkens, his eyes narrow. “Who allowed you to call your king by his name?” He throws the sceptre to the ground, lifts his head and looks down on my frustrated, restless body.  
In a brisk jump he kneels over me, grips my neck firmly, I gasp, but more with lust than fear.  
“Well, then I must find other ways to keep torturing you.”

Now he grabs both my hands and pins them tightly above my head. As he lays down on me, I´m unable to move under his weight but automatically loop my legs around his pelvis. His face is so close to mine, I can almost taste him, feeling his cock pressure hard against my thighs. I´m so ready to be taken, so wet, as I have never been before.  
With a condescending smile he licks across my open lips. “Give me your sweet tongue.”  
I do as I am told and let the tip of my tongue show. He snags it and sucks it deep inside his mouth, only to release it again and to push his own tongue deep into my mouth, forcing me to suck.

His tongue draws a fine line over my chin, over my throat, into the little dell above my collarbone, finally reaching my breasts. His hands let go of mine and he places the right one on my right boob, cups it firmly and lets his mouth tighten around my nipple, starting to suck hard, while his left thumb and forefinger twirl my other nipple roughly.  
My moans echo through the room, my pelvis grinds against his.  
Loki´s mouth starts to move downwards on my body and I almost faint by the thought of what might happen next. He lets his opened lips glide over my stomach and he reaches my hips, angles my legs as if they weren´t spread widely enough already. He looks up, again with a grin so sleeky as he whispers: “I see, your body responds well to my titillation. Hmmm, look how wet you are… you could compete with all of the Asgardian lakes.”

Hadn´t I made a similar joke about his cock before? My heart rejoices at the thought we share the same humour.  
But my doting thoughts are wiped away quickly as I see his face descending between my thighs. Loki places little kisses on my hipbones, softly nibbling at them, before he slips his tongue over my pubic eminence and finally lets his mouth rest on my moist sex.  
My heart almost stops as his tongue parts my labia and stimulates my stiff clit with soft, little strokes and with agonizing slowness. His hands lay on my hips, making sure I cannot move away from his touch.  
I try to muffle my moans with my hands, before I rest them on the back of his head, on his shiny raven-black hair, tousling it softly.  
The king´s hand slowly moves into between my legs while he keeps licking my most sensitive bud, two fingers gently entering my wet slit, gliding in me, filling this void only he is able to fill.  
My body arches, my pelvis pushing against his hand and mouth, I breathe loudly, as suddenly, unexpectedly, one of his digits glides out of me and softly pushes against my back entrance. A bit shocked, I look down to my ruler, I see how he looks up to me, grinning dubiously, not wanting or needing my consent.  
Quickly he concentrates on my spot again, now starting to suck harder, faster, with a finger in my pussy and one rhythmically pressing against my back door. The suspense if he will dare to enter or not steals the last remains of my sanity.  
As he sucks my clit hard, I feel the enormous, overwhelming wave of my orgasm closing in, I can´t help, I can´t stop, I just come, hard, loud, intense, screaming, convulsing.

Loki rises from between my legs and smiles, licking my juices from his glazed lips.  
“Good, my pet. I granted you this little head start, because you caught me in a fit of generosity. Now I will do anything with you I need to come to my own fulfilment. Am I not a generous king?”  
All I can do is nod weakly, with eyes closed, still trembling, but Loki allows me no long rest.

My climax has given me a bit of relief, but still, there is this emptiness within me, that longs so much to be filled with his cock and will only let me rest when it has what it desires. 

As if he had read my thoughts, Loki again lays down on me, his hand reaching down between my thighs and guiding his pulsating erection to my dripping wet entrance.  
With one slow motion, he glides into me and despite his size, he glides in with such an ease!  
“Aaah, perfect…” Loki´s mouth curls to a knowing smile, while all I can do is give a loud groan.  
He starts to move his hips, first slowly, but soon with more vim, drilling into my soft wet parts, slow, hard and deep.  
I try my best to embrace his whole body with my limbs to hold him even deeper, closer, to devour this ethereal man, his overwhelming lust, his whole existence. He is all I need right now and probably all I will ever need. My lust, that has never really completely expired, starts to blaze up again in its full power.  
Pushing inside me, my king bows his head down to my neck, strokes it with his soft tongue, which quickly finds my hungry mouth, and once again, we engage in a passionate kiss, for what seems an eternity.  
All of a sudden, Loki gets on his knees and I again gaze at his svelte body, slender fingers, the broad shoulders, the strong jawline, the flawless white skin that builds such a delicious contrast to those piercing eyes and those flowing black locks.  
With one quick motion, Loki turns me on stomach, grabs my hips, pulls me up on my knees, towards his giant cock and pierces me with it, shoves it in until it can go no deeper.  
Our hips collide over and over again, my passion only fanned by his deep, sustained groans.  
He drives into me so consistently, our bodies automatically move towards the bed´s headboard, where I can finally rest my hands to hold up against his forceful pushes.  
Loki leans forward over my body, aggressively biting my shoulder. I moan with both pain and pleasure.

That´s it. I must take control now, or at least I must try to. For I know Loki will never give up his control over me completely.  
I wind out of my ruler´s embrace, turn towards him, look into his eyes that are widened in a frantic stare, and say with breathless voice: “Please, my lord, sit and lean against the headboard, I want to do the work you brought me here to do.”  
Other than I expected, Loki immediately moves and sits now against the headboard. I rush on his lap, press myself as close to his naked body as I can, seize his massive cock that is all slippery and glistening from my wetness, and let it run over my clit a few times before I sink down on it and let it enter me.  
We both reply with a covetous wheeze. As I start to rock my hips fervently, I run my tongue up Loki´s long white neck, nibble on his earlobe, caress the ear conch and finally place my lips on his.  
Our mouths meet in the same rhythm as our hips, fast, hard, sucking each other in.  
I free his mouth again, to give his hardened nipples a bit of much deserved attention and gently circulate around them with my tongue. Loki tilts his head back with closed eyes and lets out a little cheeky laugh.  
Back kissing his mouth, my hands in his hair, pulling him closer, I keep eagerly executing my delicious duty for my dear life, and with every little sway, every thrust I perform, my clitoris rubs hard against his pubic bone.  
Loki´s arms hold me tightly; I feel his heart racing, groaning in a throaty voice, his hand pressing against my ass as if he wanted to counter my thrusts.  
Now there is no holding back. I´m on the edge, again. My second orgasm is so close, I feel it rising, I can´t stop moving, I´m coming again, shaking, screaming.  
“That´s right pet, scream out your lust, and tell your king how much you love him,” Loki whispers into my ear as I come, and after a short pause he adds: “but don´t forget to keep up that pace, I´m not there yet.”  
Therefore, I keep thrusting, I´m doing what is in my power to get him to reach his climax and repeat over and over again: “I love you my king, I love you and will never again love any other man like I love you…” He grins.  
Finally, his embrace is getting tighter, his fingers painfully cling to my flesh, Loki´s loud groans peak into an inhumane outcry as he starts convulsing and the full load of this seed wells up and pumps into my body.  
We collapse on each other’s shoulders, breathing heavily. I am in absolute blissful delirium. Everything outside this room, even outside this embrace is oblivion. 

Still holding on to each other, we decline onto the bed. We look at each other’s face, smiling faintly. In an almost mild voice, Loki murmurs: “Repose now my pet. You will need all your strength again once you wake up.”  
He kisses my lips quickly, then ends: “You have done well. And we´ll talk about that love matter later.”


End file.
